Known from the German registered utility model G 92 08 735.3 U1 is a generic transfer line where processing stations for processing of work pieces moved in the transfer line are arranged laterally of the transfer line and where supply lines for the processing stations are laid in parallel to the transfer line at the sides underneath and/or above the lateral units. These known transfer lines dispose of their own supply lines and also of their own plates each located outside to serve the processing stations positioned at both sides of the transfer line. In order to get access from outside between the processing stations straight through to the table with the transport device for the work pieces, one has to pass through under and/or over the supply units which run in the direction of transportation. The structure either involves a very tall construction height or a narrowed passage and thus it leads to a worse accessibility to the processing stations and to the transfer line. Moreover, if plates are mounted outside at the sides, long fluid lines to the consumers of the processing stations are needed, particularly to the pneumatic tool tension jacks.
EP 0496 995 B 1 describes an assembly device for parts in a pallet conveyor belt, where assembly units are arranged laterally of the conveyor belt which can be moved to the conveyor belt transversely of the pallet transfer direction and where compressed-air and air suction mains as well as the feeder cable for supply of electric power to the assembly unit are arranged underneath of the conveyor belt. Each assembly unit can be engaged and coupled to the supply units if it is in a forward moved position. The type of connection is not described more closely therein.